Ring around the rosie
by karicasak
Summary: Oneshot for halloween but its not scary


This is a short oneshot that came to my mind around 5 hours ago. I always wanted to write something in halloween.

Hope you like it and sorry for my grammatical mistakes. Im learning to write in english.

Disclaimer: SOA does not belong to me, even if I´m in love with Jax. (ps: Watch Crimson Peak. Highly recommended)

Hope you like it

Edited: November 2 2015. I´m trying to remove all the mistakes I found

Oneshot:

 _Ring around the rosie_

I hear the song and then a voice "wake up" I open my eyes and I see that I am in a dark room. "Where am I?" I ask the voice." You want to get even, doesn't it, settle the score with the ones who hurt you?" "Yes. That is my wish my voice and soul scream" N2ow you´ll have your chance. You have 24 hours. What you do with that time is up to you". The voice says. "Wait! What day is it?" "October 31st"

 _A pocket full of poises._

I see my children play while their nanny is putting their customs. My eldest of 5 years old, dad´s little boy is a doctor and my beautiful youngest son is a baby lion. The phone rings and the nanny leaves my children to answer it. I approach them to watch them closer and I start to cry and think and lament that I will never see my boys grow old, graduate from college and have families. I will never meet my grandkids. I was crying when my baby lion crawls in the bed and comes closer to me touching my left hand and starts to laugh. I can´t believe this! I can feel him and he is watching me with his beautiful eyes! How it´s that possible? I kneel in the bed and play with my baby. I feel my soul lighter, almost that I could fly when I feel a small hand touching my back. Is my eldest son and I can see that is crying. "Please don´t cry my love" I tell him and I hold him. "I miss you mommy" he said. "I miss you to my boy". "Will you stay with us forever?" he asks. "Just for today and then I have to go back" I answer. "Where mommy?" "I don´t know my love. But let me tell you that I miss you so much you and your brother are everything to me and although you can´t see me I can see you and I will be there for both of you no matter what". My boy smiles and hugs me and this moment for me it´s my heaven. But suddenly a voice reminds me the main reason of my visit: revenge. "Hello my sweeties" I hear her: Gemma.

 _Ashes, ashes…_

Gemma took them to trick or treat. She was wearing a witch custom ( an irony really because she has always been a witch). I walk along side my boys. Abel gave me his hand like if I was there with him and I turn to see that Gemma freaks out for this because Abel started to talk and laugh with me. "Baby, who are you talking to?" "My mommy, don´t you see?" Gemma gasped and I could see she is afraid. I smile to my son: "Well done Abel I said to him". My smart boy set in motion my revenge. While my kids were trick or treaing with the nanny I started to do little tricks to Gemma like throwing her bag, blowing her hair. Stuff like that to get Gemma crazy.

It is 9:30 pm when my kids return home. I was hoping to watch Jax but there was no sign of him. My nanny, god bless her, put my hyperbabies to sleep and stays with them. Taking my chance to get Gemma alone. I´m with her when she arrives to her big, lonely home. As soon as we get there I feel sick. The house is rotten from the very foundation, full of ghosts and bad spirits. The first thing I see her do is smoke a joint. This is my chance and I start to sing:

 _Ring a round the rosie_

 _A pocket full of poise_

 _Ashes, ashes…_

"Is that you bitch?" She asks. "The one and only. Bitch." I tell her." I´m I going to die?" "It so typical of you, isn't? to play the victim when we both know you are a killer".

"Don´t play innocent to me. You are also a killer. Tell me, where are you? Are you in heaven or hell?"

"I Actually don´t know. For the moment I´m here with you and I came to tell you that is time to pay for what you did to me". I take her and start to bang her head to the table the same way she did to me in the sink. Now I´m the one with the vantage point she can hear but not see me. I grab her and pull her fake hair I throw her in the floor and she starts to drag to the kitchen. While she does that I punch her in the legs, her arms and her stomach. When she gets to the kitchen she starts to look for something to defend herself and I grab her kitchen fork and put it closer to her neck. "You know, the pain your suffering right now is nothing compared of what you did to me". And she starts to laugh, that creepy woman starts to laugh!

"Finish it then! She screams. I´m glad you are dead. You were always a bad seed, a bad influence to my boys, to Jax, to my grandkids. You are nothing. You were worthless to everybody…"

When I heard that I scream so hard that I left Gemma deaf of one ear. I was going to kill her and I stopped right there, just a few inches from the yugular. I throw the kitchen knife and push her to the floor one last time. "You are not worth it. You don´t control me anymore and what I can see, you no longer control Jax and certainly you don´t control my kids anymore, especially Abel".

I left her there alone with her ghost. When I was leaving the house I saw Clay standing at the door. "Leaving so soon kiddo?" He asks." She is your woman, do what you like to her. I have to see my man" I tell him and leave for good of that house. 11 pm. I only have one hour left.

 _We all fall down._

It wasn´t so hard to find him. He was at the club with the guys and the crow eaters. A traditional Halloween party SAMCRO style. I saw all the guys and I thought that I was going to get mad and angry at them but it wasn't like that. I saw them with love, especially Bobby with his traditional Elvis Presley custom. I went where he was sleeping and kiss him in the head. Suddenly, Tig wakes up and I think he looks at me but he doesn´t say anything. Oh yeah! He says: "Jax is in the room, he misses you" ( Misses my ass. I thought)" and if you see my daughter tell her that I´m sorry, that I love her and that I will soon be with her". I went to him and hug him. "If I see her, I will tell her". "Thank you Doc" he says and goes back to sleep.

I enter to his room and see that he is sleeping next to a croweater and I can´t resist to smack him in the face. He wakes up and see me and I say to him: "Do you still see my face when you are inside someone?" He is stunned and starts to talk: "I see you", then he grabs my hands" I feel you" he says and gets closer to me and starts kissing me "and taste you" he says. "Yes, Jax but not for long" I said to him. "We only have 15 minutes and you need to listen to me before you start kissing me again". I saw him cry and I start to cry too.

"Listen Jax. You need to get out of this. You promised me that you would. Do it for the kids". "Tara I love you". He says. "I will not let them be part of SAMCRO...". "You´re not listening to me Jax!" I scream. "If you keep doing this you will die!. I want you to be with my boys. You have shed enough blood for this club. Your dad, Donna, Oppie and I died for this club! It´s enough. Please no more!" I see him crumble to the floor. I kneel, hug him and kiss him. I felt him: his love, his pain, his sorrow. I lost track of time. Jax was inside of me when I heard the voice. "It´s time Tara". I nodded and hug Jax for one last time to tell him : "I have to go my love. But remember to live and protect Abel and Thomas, don´t let them get closer to Gemma, she is dangerous". I kiss him for the last time and disappear.

I hear that voice again "Wake up". When I open my eyes I´m in a garden full of beautiful flowers. "Where am I?" "In your heaven, I think" says that voice. I turn and see him, my oldest friend. "Hello Oppie" "Hello Tara" he answers back. He walks to the bench and sits right next to me. "This is your gift for doing the right thing" "But I didn't killed Gemma" "And that was the right thing" says Oppie.

"What happens now Oppie? Gemma is alive; she will still be controlling Jax and SAMCRO". Oppie turns to see me and says. "She will pay. Don´t worry about that. Your kids are going to be fine and away of SAMCRO" "And Jax?" I ask. "He will be here soon". "What? But…" "Don´t worry Tara, Oppie says: I got this". He kisses me in the head and leaves me alone in the garden.

Oppie never returned. Bobby and the sheriff were my only visitors. They arrived and left me as well to never return. Time doesn´t exist in my garden, but I wasnt´long time when I hear a voice "Tara?", this one I recognize from the start. I turn around to see him so handsome and attractive. No worries or concerns in his face. No Gemma, no SAMCRO, nothing. He was at peace and happy. "Jax!" I scream. I run to him and kiss him hard, desperate to feel his touch in all of me. When we were satisfied from each other he asks me "Where are we?" I show him the garden and tell him: "In my heaven I think. but I have the feeling that this is not the real heaven"

"Yes it is" he says. "Because you´re here and for me you are my heaven" and he kisses me again.

THE END

To sheshe073: Thank you so much for the review. I´m happy you liked the story


End file.
